


Cherrie Street

by thecouloir



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouloir/pseuds/thecouloir
Summary: A young woman whom is often ridden with anxiety and holds poor social skills finds herself befriending the unlikely. Another parent who is a fish out of water or rather, one from across the pond.  ' A tall drink of water ' The thirstful Mother's of the Year like to call him.  The two connect based off having children whom go against the grains of gender norms and their support for them. But the connection blooms and she finds herself  torn between a current husband whom she's amidst urging to sign divorce papers despite the rebuttal and the man who's become a beacon of light in her life.





	Cherrie Street

**Author's Note:**

> So the only trigger warning would be a bit of weight talk ? The reader / main female character is considered plus size. I have always thought there was a lack of representation of bigger girls in fics and in the past I’ve written a few with curvy women. I don’t really like to give summary’s except I will say that this story is well plotted in terms of future chapters more than anything else I’ve ever written. I hope you enjoy it and feedback is always appreciated

" Marsha ! I thought I told you to pick your legos up last night, missy. " Luckily, my eyes caught sight of the tiny pile of blocks littered at the corner of our living room and my feet were safe from one of the worst injuries a mother could get. My eight year old waltz dramatically down the stairs with a grown. " Sorry, mom. Won't happen again. " I knew it would, despite the promise and of course she wouldn't get much scolding. I was one of those parents who didn't believing in wild punishments or much disciplinary actions at all for that matter. Not that Marsha was allowed to reign free like those - what are they called ? Free range children ? But she wasn't a bad kid at all and sometimes she acted more like an adult than any parent.

  
" Thank you, Marsh. Did you brush your teeth ? " She grinned as proof. I chuckled at it's cuteness and took a quick look to be sure she had all her school things. " Are you sure that's what you want to wear on your first day ? " Her eyes widened with a nod. She pointed to the pixelated graphic across her shirt. " That's a creeper remember. My favourite ! " I gave a nod, recalling last week when she whipped out her iPad and took me on an adventure through the world of Minecraft. While I didn't quite understand most of it, Marsha enjoyed it and anything that seemed safe enough for a child her age was enough. Plus, she was a creative soul. Just like her father and from what I saw, it was a game that involved a lot of creativity and imagination. Perfect for Marsha.

  
" Alright, I'll just get my shoes on and get outside and wait for K-your dad. " I gave her a smile and returned to my bedroom to get my sneakers. " Minky, I'd like to borrow my shoes for a moment. " I nudged my snoozing cat who often took comfortable in cozying up on my shoes. Usually the ones I needed. After getting them on, I took a quick look in the mirror. A long sigh at the sight of what I always felt as a prison. Some might say I was dramatic in saying so, but it truly felt that way sometimes. The way people looked at me. I could never tell if someone had been staring at my chest or my midsection. Either way, I knew what they were thinking.

  
" Mom ! I think dad's here. " Ah, self loathing would have to wait. " No, wait it was another car. " A feeling in my gut dropped, one that had some feeling that once again, her father wouldn't show up at time or at all. But I could never push that negativity toward Marsha and with that I hurried downstairs.

  
" He's probably just running a little late. " I could see the worry in her eyes once we took our usual seats on the porch. " Maybe you should text him. " Always with the bright ideas this kid. I nodded and sent a text to which I received an immediate response. That was a first in awhile. With high hopes that lasted not even thirty seconds I opened to the text to find out that not only was he not coming to pick her up, but his car had been reposed - yet again.

  
My instantaneous rage wanted to call him, have a few strong words. Wondering how long he knew that he weren't able to get Marsha and why hadn't he called to let us know even. But that wasn't something I wanted Marsha to witness. Her father being chewed out. No matter how impossible the guy could be, he was still her dad.

  
" Your dad - the car is -. "

  
" His car got possessed again didn't it ? " Honesty is the best policy. Even when you don't want to worry or disappoint your eight year old. But she was smart and like I said, more of an adult than the both of us sometimes.

" Yeah. I'm sorry Marsha. " I tried to console her the best I could with a comb to her hair - what was left of it. This past summer Marsha decided to do away with long hair and go with something like a pixie cut. As always, I supported her choice and took her to one of the best salon's in town.

  
" It's okay. Let's just go to school. " Despite her words, I knew how bad she was hurting inside. This would be the fifth time in two weeks that things didn't go as planned with her father as the culprit.

  
" Buckle up. Safety first. " She reminded and we drove with tunes of - well I wasn't really sure. A playlist Marsha made that consisted of mostly video game theme songs. The good part, it seemed to lighten her mood and by the time we reached the school, Marsha was so excited that she nearly flew from the car.   
  


" Wait. Marsha ! " I laughed and grabbed her backpack, tucking it beneath my arm. Making a mental note to clean my car, a mess of pop cans took home in the backseat.

  
Taking my time, I walked over to the row of parents watching their children get acquainted and trying to get a word in with teachers. I prepared myself for mindless chatter and judgement. I recognized most of the parents from prior years and orientation. But there was one I couldn't match a name to. Mind you, all I could see was the back of his head, but the fact that he was joining in on a game of tag with the kids, that was something none of these parents did. Myself included.

  
My ears perked open, listening in on the gossip of the Mother's of the Year group - as I liked to call them.  _He's so hot. I'd pay to do things to him. I'd pay for him to do things to me. I'd leave Stu in a hot flash._

  
A snort escaped my lips and the group rolled eyes at me. They were acting like a bunch of high school girls and of course they would leave their husbands without a thought. They didn't know what it felt like to be left behind. No longer cared for.

  
To snap from a full on breakdown, the teacher's appeared - ending the fun and games for the children. " Marsha ! You're backpack ! " I called out a few times before she dashed over to me, behind her, the mystery guardian whom was subject of all the gossip.

  
" She yours ? " I picked up on an accent momentarily, but grew distracted by the set of shades shielding his eyes. Name brand, I'd recognize those anywhere. They'd been in my wish list for a few months.

  
"Gucci. " I murmered. He chuckled. " Excuse me ? Is that your na- "   
  


" No. Sorry. Just admiring your sunglasses. " What a way to greet someone. But that was typical of me. Anxiety ridden and unable to communicate like a normal person.

  
" Oh. Thank you. I got them at the start of the year I think. " He shrugged and gave a smile, turning attention toward the children. " Marsha was her name ? She's got an arm on her that one. "

  
" Yeah, she looks like she'd snap in two, but the girl has strength. She carries cases of pop in from the store all the time. " I shook my head, remembering seeing her tiny arms at the age of three lifting a milk jug.

  
" Impressive. Makes sense on how she knocked me a good one in the ribs. " My teeth gritted. " Sorry about that. Hope you heal. " I really had no idea how to talk to a person and the whispers coming from Mother's of the Year didn't help any.   
  


" What about yours ? Which one's your kid ? " My eyes scanned, wondering if I could take a guess. Though it turned impossible as they all bounced around.

 

" The one with the locks tangled in your daughter's backpack. " We laughed together and watched the teacher assist them both and one he was free, his child ran over with some tears in his eyes. I felt a bit guilty for our laughs and the fact that it had been Marsha's backpack that caught his hair.

  
" It's going to be okay. Your hair is still in tact. " He knelt down and hugged him with care until the tears dried. Wow. Okay, maybe it shouldn't have been that shocking that a guy would care so much about his kid and not scold him for crying, but like I said - the parents here were your typical stereotype. Hence the shock.

  
" Turn round. " He instructed and proceeded to braid his hair fairly neatly before kissing the back of his head. " Now it won't get caught any longer. " He gave a sweet smile and stood back up. " Hurry along and have a good day Matthew. " The boy finally gave a cheer expression and again, we were left to discuss our children.

  
" He refuses to cut it. " He sighed. " Well, you never know. Mine woke up one morning and decided she wanted her hair chopped off. I'm betting next summer she'll go full on buzzcut. "

  
We shared another chuckle and waved to our children. I was thankful the whispers would end and I could return home to my comfy bed for a few hours. " Ah, I forgot to get your name and introduce myself. " He said before I could turn to walk away. His glasses now removed and I could see greenish hues that reminded me of my husband's.

  
" I'm Harry Styles. " He reached out his hand for a shake and I reluctantly responded, contact wasn't my thing. No offence to him. But, I wasn't going to come off as a jerk. What a name, I thought.

  
" And you are... " I was caught up in the anxiety of the handshake and the simple yet uniqueness of his name that I had forgotten to say my own.

  
" Oh, I'm Deanna Cherrie. " His smile grew. " Cherrie. That's lovely name. " My heart pranged and I couldn't help but veer my eyes toward the pavement. " Thanks I guess. It's not actually mine. " He gave a confused looked. " My husband's. Was. Is. " His expression remained quizzical but with bittersweet luck we were interrupted by head Mother of the Year.

  
" I see you're going for the ...casual look per usual. " The blonde spat out in my direction and rather than humor her with a crafty comeback, I remained quiet. I would admit to myself that her comment caused my confidence (( what little I had )) to diminish.

  
" How are things with hubby ? Sign those divorce papers yet ? " She added before turning attention to Harry like he was some sort of meat. No surprise. Rather than stick around, I decided to flee the scene. I wasn't going to be her punching bag this morning.

  
" Pleased to meet you. I'm Julie Monroe, but you can call me Jules. " I heard her say as I walked back to my car. I then decided that cleaning the backseat would have to wait. That woman put a hitch in my mood and my bed sounded more and more like the place to be over anything else. I leaned my head against the steering wheel, shutting my eyes for a moment.

  
" Hey, " The tap on my window startled me and there he was again. " Just wanted to give you my number. " My reaction must have looked odd. " I don't really know anyone round and Matthew could use a friend. " I didn't know exactly how to respond because no one had ever offered up their number nor gave ideas of a playdate with Marsha. Except that one time which we agreed to never speak of. " Oh. That would be good. " I grabbed my phone and went through getting the digits, double checking that I had it right and labeled him as a contact. " Are you going to text me then ? " I had expected him to trot off back to the pack of gawking mothers. " Wha-"

  
" So I can have your number. Just text me. So I can save it. " He explained with a smile. He probably thought I was some kind of idiot. Unable to comprehend anything. " Oh. Right. Right. " I went about sending an awkward text of  **HI its me, Deanna**. I watched him save the number and respond with a  **Hello**  while chuckling to himself.

  
" It was nice meeting you and Marsha. We should plan something for this weekend perhaps ? " I gave a nod and started up the car, watching him wave then walk past the mother's without even a glance their way. Hm. That was slightly unexpected. Maybe there was a silver lining or whatever they say after all.


End file.
